1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing offset compensation, and a computer-readable recording medium for performing the offset compensation, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for performing offset compensation for use in a camera module, and a computer-readable recording medium for performing the offset compensation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the number of users who desire to use a camera module equipped with an optical zoom function. The optical zoom function can be implemented by moving a zoom lens from a current location to another location using a small-sized motor.
In other words, if the user enters a Wide-zooming signal or a Tele-zooming signal, the zoom lens moves by a drive motor. Therefore, a target-object image captured by a lens system of the camera module zooms in or zooms out, and at the same time a focal length changes. If the zoom lens moves from a current location to another location, a focus lens should be interoperable with the zoom lens, such that an in-focus status between the zoom lens and the focus lens can be maintained.
However, the above-mentioned camera module of the optical zoom lens system has technical difficulty in its design, such that unique- or assembly-tolerances of constituent components (e.g., a part connected to a motor, or a conveyance part, etc.) may be easily encountered. In this case, the above-mentioned camera module has difficulty in maintaining a desired focus when zooming in or out the target-object image.
When unexpected foreign materials are placed on the conveyance part, or a horizontal level of the conveyance part is incorrect, the above-mentioned camera module has difficulty in correctly interworking with the focus lens according to the movement of the zoom lens.
The camera module of the above-mentioned optical zoom lens system compares a first vertex of a real zoom trace curve with a second vertex of a predetermined ideal zoom trace curve in order to recognize a difference between the first vertex and the second vertex, determines the difference between the first vertex and the second vertex to be an offset, and compensates for the offset.
However, the above-mentioned conventional method for performing the offset compensation has disadvantages in that it requires not only a long period of time consumed for the offset compensation but also unnecessary processing operations by hardware.